Soñar es
by linlin yung
Summary: Después de una serie de sueños muy extraños, ella se da cuenta de que éstos quieren decir algo.


--Pásame ese frasco, Kaoru.  
  
--¿Este?  
  
--¡No! ¿Cuántas veces te lo he pedido ya? El frasco verde. El que está en la repisa de abajo, grande, feo, verde…  
  
No estaba de muy buen humor ese día. La clínica llena de clientes, el doctor fuera, ni un solo ayudante, sin contar a Kaoru, quien lo único que parecía poder hacer bien sin equivocarse era confundir todas las instrucciones que se le daban.   
  
--Megumi, lo siento, aquí está.   
  
--Si, si, muy bien, ahora pásame las vendas. Son blancas, de tela; sirven para cubrir las heridas…  
  
--¡Yo se lo que son la vendas!  
  
Kaoru comenzaba a sentirse más incómoda de lo que ya estaba. Después de todo, ¿No se había ofrecido a ayudar a Megumi en el trabajo que ella sola debería de estar haciendo? ¿No se había ofrecido sin que ella se lo pidiera? ¿No había pasado las últimas cuatro horas en ese pequeño local lleno de gente histérica, tomando sus tontas instrucciones? Si. ¿Y ella lo agradecía? No.  
  
--Aquí están tus vendas.  
  
--El frasco…  
  
Kaoru le dio de nuevo el frasco verde. Si hubiera sabido lo que eso iba a ocasionar, no lo hubiera hecho.  
  
--Aquí tienes.  
  
--¡ESE FRASCO NO! ¡YA USE EL FRASCO VERDE! ¿No es lo más lógico que, cuando ya he usado la medicina de un frasco, no deseo ese mismo?  
  
Kaoru estaba impactada, igual que todos los clientes de alrededor. Todo había quedado en silencio. Todos estaban sorprendidos, no por el hecho de la doctora peleando con aquella chica, sino por el hecho de que una sola persona pudiera gritar tan alto.   
  
--…pero…tu no dijiste cual…  
  
--¿Y que no puedes pensar? ¿No puedes suponer que, después de usar una cosa, necesito usar otra cosa diferente? ¿No entiendes que después del agua oxigenada, va el yodo? ¿NO PUEDES?  
  
--…lo siento…  
  
Por un momento solo se pudo oír la agitada respiración de Megumi. Los clientes continuaban sin decir palabra. Pasaron cinco minutos, aunque para Kaoru parecieron dos horas. A decir verdad siempre se había sentido un poco intimidada por Megumi, y ese día, el pequeño respeto que le tenía, se transformó en miedo.  
  
--Sabes…esto no está funcionando. Hay que recuperar la calma. No puedo creer que hiciera eso…--dijo Megumi, con la respiración agitada todavía.  
  
--No te preocupes, es el estrés, supongo…  
  
Megumi ni siquiera pareció escucharla.  
  
--No…no puedo creer que haya hecho eso…  
  
--Vamos, la gente grita de vez en cuando…  
  
--Dejar que Kaoru ayudara… no puedo creer que haya hecho eso…  
  
--Mmmm…esa no es una disculpa muy buena, ¿sabes?  
  
--¿Y quién dijo que te estaba hablando a ti? Esto está mal. Son las…--dio un rápido vistazo al reloj del aparador—las… ¿siete?...vaya, hubiera jurado que eran las cuatro de la tarde. En fin, gracias a Dios. ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS, LA CLINICA ESTA CERRADA!  
  
Con sonidos de inconformidad, los clientes fueron saliendo de la clínica.  
  
--¿Y bien?—murmuró Kaoru.  
  
--¿Y bien qué?  
  
--¿No te vas a disculpar?  
  
--¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de disculparme?  
  
--Mmmm,--dijo Kaoru sarcásticamente—no lo se, ¿quizá por gritar como una histérica?  
  
--Ohhh, do siento mucho. ¿Da niñita Kaodu se asustó?—dijo Megumi imitando la voz de un bebé.  
  
--¡Cállate!  
  
--¡No te atrevas a darme órdenes en mi propia clínica, estúpida!  
  
--¡Ni siquiera es tuya, es del doctor Gensai, que te tiene aquí por lástima! Por… por lo menos yo tengo un dojo…  
  
--¡JA! Un dojo mediocre y sin alumnos, como si eso valiera la pena…  
  
Kaoru nunca se había enojado tanto en su vida.  
  
--Pero… pero aun así, tengo cosas mejores que tu, doctora de segunda…  
  
--¿Si? ¿Cómo que?  
  
En ese momento Megumi se arrepintió de preguntar eso. Sabía perfectamente que Kaoru tenía muchísimas cosas más que ella. Sabía que Kaoru iba a empezar su discurso con "Tengo a Kenshin, y tu no…". Simplemente lo sabía. Era obvio. Había sido tonto el contestarle a Kaoru con esa pregunta. Megumi se odió a si misma. Ahora no solo se sentiría mal por las tonterías que pasaron el la clínica. Ahora tendría que quedarse parada ahí, oyendo como Kaoru se pavoneaba porque tenía a Kenshin. Y eso no era precisamente lo que molestaba a Megumi, en realidad, Kenshin le agradaba, pero nada más. Solamente coqueteaba con él para molestarla. No era el hecho de que Kenshin hubiera elegido a Kaoru, más bien era el hecho de que alguien la había elegido. Era el hecho de que Kaoru tenía a alguien, lo que en realidad la molestaba.  
  
--Tengo… tengo amigos. Y tú no tienes a nadie. La única razón por la que te "juntas" con "nosotros" es porque Kenshin lo consiente, porque te tiene lástima. Estás sola. Adiós.  
  
Kaoru salió de la clínica silenciosamente, dejando a Megumi parada ahí.  
  
--¡Te odio!—gritó ésta, pero era ya demasiado tarde. Kaoru no estaba ahí, no la pudo oír.   
  
Megumi no se esperaba eso. En ese momento se sentía muy mal. Kaoru había dicho la verdad. Era verdad que estaba sola.  
  
"Esa estúpida chica… es una… pero me las va a pagar", pensó. Pero no pudo más. Las palabras de esa "estúpida chica" habían colmado el vaso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a invadir sus ojos. Sin saber como, de pronto se encontró hincada en el piso, llorando por todas las veces que había sentido ganas de llorar el su vida y que se había contenido.  
  
"Es la verdad. Estoy sola… no tengo a nadie. Ella era la única persona que hubiera podido ser mi amiga, pero ahora… ¡Odio esto! ¡Realmente lo odio! No es justo. Es verdad, ni siquiera soy una buena doctora. Casi nadie confía en mí… Desearía nunca haber venido aquí, desearía estar con mi familia… voy a terminar vieja y sola y a nadie le va a importar. ¡Esa maldita Kaoru! ¡Esa tonta!... Solo presume de que tiene amigos… ¿A quien trato de engañar? Ni conmigo misma soy honesta. No quiero pensar mas en esto."  
  
Y mientras ese pensamiento venía a su cabeza, se levantó, y llegó hasta el escritorio, donde estaban los frascos de medicina que tenía que terminar de catalogar.   
  
"Muy bien, esto está mejor, así me mantendré ocupada, y no pensaré mas en esas tonterías. De acuerdo. Drogas con P… poleo…" mientras que trataba de recordar los nombres de las drogas, iba tomando los frascos y los colocaba en una caja, donde iban ordenados alfabéticamente. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos trataban constantemente de volver al tema de la"estúpida chica" y sus amigos.   
  
"Ahora… drogas con O …opio…apio….a Yahiko le gusta el apio….A Kenshin le gusta también… a Sanosuke…", sintió algo muy extraño al pensar en ese nombre. "A Sanosuke….mmm no sé. Jaja, odio el apio. Verdaderamente, es lo peor que hay, bueno, exceptuando la comida de Kaoru, vaya que es horrible, Ken va a sufrir mucho si se casa con ella. No sé como se la puede comer. Nadie se la come, de hecho, bueno, excepto Sanosuke, ese si que come de todo", de nuevo sintió algo extraño al pensar en ese nombre. "Pero en fin, aun así…", poco a poco se fue quedando dormida sobre el escritorio. Soñó algo muy extraño:  
  
Estaba saliendo de la clínica para ir a comer, pero de pronto, pasó un hombre y le dijo que la comida ya se había acabado, lo único que quedaba era apio. Entonces ella decidió ir a cazar gallinas, para acompañar el apio. Pero en eso llegó Sanosuke. "¿Tienes hambre?" dijo él. "Si" respondió ella. "Muy bien, te voy a llevar a comer al Akabeko. Solo hay apio. Me encanta, ¿y a ti?" "Me encanta" respondió ella, no sabía por qué. Y fueron a Akabeko, pero también el apio se había acabado. Sanosuke se puso a llorar. "No te preocupes, yo te conseguiré apio" dijo ella. "¿En serio, harías eso por mi?" dijo él. Ella no respondió. Sano empezó a acercarse más, estaba tan cerca, que ella podía ver su propio reflejo en sus pupilas…  
  
Despertó. No recordaba lo que había soñado con exactitud. Había sido bonito. Volvió a ver el reloj del aparador. Las doce treinta y cuatro. Definitivamente había dormido mucho, y ni siquiera había terminado de catalogar los frascos. Pero a ella eso ya no le preocupó. Solamente quería volver a dormir, pero esa vez, en su tibio futón, suave y caliente, pero el futón estaba en el dojo. Pensó por un momento. El dojo estaba bastante lejos como para ir a esas horas, pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí.   
  
"Mmm… que podré hacer….no puedo ir al dojo, aparte de que esta cerrado, algo me puede pasar en el camino. Pero tampoco me puedo quedar aquí, aquí solo están las camas de los pacientes…pero…" bostezó "sin embargo, una cama es una cama, así que ni modo, voy a tener que pasar la noche aquí."  
  
Y se dirigió a la cama más cercana, y se durmió. En realidad, no quería dormir por que estuviera cansada, la verdad, lo que pretendía era continuar con el sueño que había tenido; pero como siempre, cuando uno quiere soñar con algo en especial, nunca sucede.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, despertó con un sonido no muy complaciente.  
  
--Oye… ¿dónde esta Jou-chan?  
  
--Mmmm…--bostezó--¿Queeeé?---Megumi abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la cara de Sanosuke, estaba muy cerca. Muy, muy cerca. Aunque posiblemente estaba así de cerca porque estaba cerciorándose de que Megumi respiraba.  
  
--Jou-chan, estaba ayudándote. Ella me dijo que pasaría la noche aquí…. Unos pacientes tuyos… —de pronto Sano la miró de una forma muy peculiar--¿Qué le hiciste?  
  
--¿yo? De pronto yo soy la mala del cuento. Yo no le hice nada a esa…--iba a llamarla una palabra que prefirió no decir en voz alta--…en fin, no se donde esté,, y no me importa. Si a eso era a lo que venías, ya te puedes ir.  
  
--Mmm…se suponía que Jou-chan y Kenshin iban a ir a desayunar conmigo. Mmm en fin, ni modo. Ya me voy.  
  
Iba justo saliendo, cuando regresó a donde Megumi estaba.   
  
--¿Tienes hambre?  
  
--Si.  
  
--Muy bien, te voy a llevar a comer al…  
  
A Megumi esta situación se le hacía extremadamente familiar… claro, faltaba lo de la escasez de comida, y lo del apio…pero aun así, era muy parecido a su sueño.  
  
--No me digas que quieres comer apio…  
  
--…al Akabeko. ¿Apio? ¿Quién mencionó al apio? ¿Quieres apio? ¿Te gusta?—Sanosuke estaba desconcertado.  
  
--No…Si. —respondió ella  
  
--Bueno, si tú quieres, vamos por apio, entonces. Mmm, eres extraña, ¿no te lo han dicho?  
  
¿Acaso estaba loca, o es que estaba platicando con un hombre sobre… ¡APIO!? Era increíble, mas que eso, era algo que nunca se imagino que estaría haciendo.  
  
--¡Calla! Y ni creas que voy contigo porque quiero, solo que… me das lástima—dijo ella.  
  
--Si… claro, yo sé.  
  
--Es en serio.  
  
--Si, yo sé. –Sano tosió un poco. Claro que la tos podía esconder una risita, pero muy pobremente.  
  
--Deja… deja de reírte de mi.  
  
--No me estoy riendo—la risita-tos apareció otra vez.  
  
--Y…, mmm esteee—dijo ella tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación-- ¿por, por que estas tan interesado en ir al Akabeko?  
  
--¿Queeeé? ¿Necesito una razón para ir?  
  
--No, solo que…  
  
--¿Tengo que rendirte cuentas de lo que hago?  
  
--No estoy diciendo…  
  
--¿Ya no puedo hacer lo que yo quiera?  
  
--No es eso…  
  
--¿Debo de pedirte permiso?  
  
--esto no es…  
  
--¿Eso significa que ya no tengo liber….?  
  
--¡Calla! Solo pregunto por cortesía, para tener algo de que hablar, ¡discúlpame por interesarme por ti!  
  
--Jajaja.  
  
--¿de que te ríes?  
  
--Me encanta hacer eso, caes tan fácilmente, hacerte enojar es muy sencillo…jajaja, es mas sencillo que… mmm… ¿de que será mas sencillo? ¿Qué dormir? No, eso cuesta trabajo cuando uno tiene insomnio… ¿Qué comer? No, eso es difícil cuando uno esta lleno… ¿de que será? Mmm, déjame pienso…. ¡YA SÉ! Hacerte enojar es mas sencillo que… ¡ODIARTE! ¡¡¡¡Jajaja!!!! Mucho mas fácil odiarte… no requiere esfuerzo, incluso, desde que alguien te conoce, te odia… ¡La solitaria Kitsune-ona!  
  
Sano esperó un momento para que Megumi protestara, o hiciera algo, esperaba que ella le respondiera con un insulto olímpico, o que le diera una patada en la espinilla, o una frase sarcástica… algo. Pero nada, nada pasó. Megumi se limitó a mirarlo. Volvió su cara hacia él por unos segundos, y él captó su mirada. No estaba llena de odio, como él supuso. No estaba llena de nada. Nada. Indescriptible.  
  
Siguió un momento incómodo, mientras los dos estaban ahí, en la clínica. Nadie hablaba. Ni se miraban, nada. Sanosuke abrió la puerta automáticamente, pero no salió, ella tampoco.  
  
--Yo… necesito arreglarme, no puedo ir a comer así—dijo ella, y se fue al fondo de la clínica.  
  
Mientras ella se arreglaba, Sano reflexionó un poco. Había sido un poco duro. Muy duro. ¿Por qué había dicho eso, si ella solo había hecho una tonta pregunta? ¿Por qué le gustaba hacerla enojar de esa manera? Estaba mal. Y no era que fuera así con todas las mujeres. Con Kaoru no era así. Tampoco con Sayo. Solo con Megumi. ¿Por qué? En verdad no podía tener una conversación con ella sin que las palabras fea, tonta, odio, entre otras salieran el ella. Y, aunque la mayoría de las veces disfrutaba viendo como ella explotaba bajo sus insultos, aquella vez había sido diferente, había ido demasiado lejos, la había lastimado. Ella nunca hacía nada de eso, ella solo se burlaba del cabello de Sanosuke, o de lo glotón que era, pero nada más. Incluso ella lo curaba cuando estaba herido. Había sido un tonto. Pero cuando ella terminare, él se disculparía.  
  
Megumi salió. Ya no llevaba su bata de doctor, llevaba un kimono rosa con florecillas blancas en el hombro derecho y en los bajos de la falda. Casi siempre lo llevaba bajo su bata, pero nunca lo lucía. Estaba muy usado, de hecho Megumi ahorraba secretamente un poco de su sueldo para comprarse uno nuevo, y quizá una peineta o algo para su cabello.  
  
Sano la vio, estaba impresionado de lo bonita que se veía sin la horrible bata encima.  
  
--Ya—susurró ella—estoy lista. Cuando hablaba no miraba a Sano, miraba a cualquier otra cosa excepto a él. Estaba resuelta a no hacerlo.  
  
--Ehh…-- dijo él, estaba distraído, sonaba como tonto. Ese era el momento, era la hora de decir "Perdón por lo que dije", pero esas cinco palabras eran, en ese momento, más difíciles que recitar una poesía. Al final, lo único que salió de su boca fue: s-si.  
  
Sano salió, ella fue atrás de él. Ella caminaba respetuosamente cinco pasos tras de él. Lo que resaltaba en su campo de visión era su espalda, y el kanji, Aku (malo, maldad) "Eso tiene razón" pensó.  
  
Ni siquiera lo veía, caminaba automáticamente, pues ya sabía el camino hacia el restaurante; él por su parte, miraba hacia atrás cada pocos minutos, trataba de convencerse de que lo hacía para cerciorar que ella no se hubiera perdido, pero en realidad lo hacía para ver si ella seguía allí.  
  
--Déjame busco una mesa—dijo Sano al llegar.  
  
--S-si—dijo ella en un murmullo casi imperceptible.  
  
--Muy bien, Tae dice q nos podemos sentar en esa de allá. Está muy lleno el día de hoy, ¿no crees?  
  
--Aja.  
  
--Mmm… y dime…--dijo él en un intento desesperado por hacer conversación.--¿Hay mucho trabajo allá en la clínica?— (en realidad lo que quería decir era: "Perdón por lo que dije)  
  
--No. No hay nadie. (No te perdono)  
  
--¿En serio? Pensé que estabas muy atareada esta mañana. (Por favor, lo siento)  
  
--No, en realidad no. (Ni aunque lo intentes)  
  
-- Supongo que vi mal entonces. (¡Por favor!)  
  
--Bueno, creo que si había algunos. (Quizá)  
  
Hubo de pronto una sonrisa en su cara, él la vio. Se sentaron en la mesa que Tae les había dicho, la cual por cierto estaba en un rincón, y estaba desocupada, quizá porque era tan diminuta que ninguno de los clientes la había visto.  
  
--Bueno, yo quiero… arroz, y pescado, y sopa, y cerdo, ¡chuletas!, y pollo, y de postre… ya veremos, y tu ¿Qué quieres tu, Megumi?  
  
--Sopa, sopa miso para mí.  
  
--¿Solo eso? Por eso estas tan…--pensó un poco lo que iba a decir, prefirió no decirlo.  
  
--¿Estoy tan que?  
  
--Nada.  
  
--Bien, entonces, ¿solo eso?—dijo Tae.  
  
--Si—dijo él.  
  
--Muy bien, en seguida. Lamento que vayan a tener que esperar un poco, tenemos mucha gente hoy. Creo que voy a pedirle a Yahiko que me ayude mañana.  
  
--¿A Yahiko?—dijo Megumi--¿Por qué no se lo pides a Kaoru?  
  
--Pues, ella y Kenshin se van a Kyoto mañana.  
  
--¿En serio?  
  
--¿No sabías?—dijo Sano.  
  
--No. En fin, no importa, esperamos la comida.  
  
--Oye, tu querías apio ¿no?  
  
--No… ya no.  
  
"Dios mío" pensaba Megumi "¿Será posible que alguien coma tanto? Aquí vamos, siempre hablando. ¿No puede solo pedir una disculpa? Eso es demasiado para los hombres. Orgullosos. Eso es. En especial este, demasiado soberbio como para decir "lo siento". Es increíble. ¿De qué demonios estará hablando?" mientras ella pensaba, Sano hablaba, a ella le parecía que le estaba contando una historia tonta, de peleas, cada oración que hacía la terminaba enseñándole la mano vendada a Megumi, inconsciente de que ella no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. "Mmm, la vida es aburrida… Vaya, vaya. Kaoru y Kenshin se van a Kyoto, pero ¿porqué en estas fechas? Ya casi empieza el otoño. Pero bueno, si ellos quieren, allá ellos. Sería bueno salir también. Creo que voy a irme a Aizu. Pero…"  
  
--Entonces, ¿si o no?—dijo Sano.  
  
--Ahh…--"¿De que habla?"—mmm, si, supongo.  
  
--¡Gracias! En realidad lo necesitaba. ¿Mañana está bien? Después de todo, acabas de decir que no tenías clientes en la clínica.  
  
--Uhhh, si, supongo.  
  
--Muy bien. Si tienes todo lo necesario, ¿verdad?  
  
--¿Cómo?  
  
--Hace poco fui con otra, no te ofendas, no quería atarearte, pero en fin, no tenía nada de material, si me entiendes. Pero espero que tu si.  
  
"¿De qué demonios está hablando?" pensó ella.  
  
--¡Aquí está!—interrumpió Tae. —Las chuletas tardarán un poco más. Buen provecho.  
  
"Al fin, comida. Creo que no he comido desde ayer, de hecho, no. Mmm, sopa… deliciosa"pensó Megumi "Qué asco. Solo miren como come. Dios, qué vergüenza, espero que el doctor no me vea con él. ¡Ohh! Pero si el doctor vuelve hasta mañana, jajaja, que tonta."  
  
Sano comía como si tuviera días sin comer. Se metía a la boca cantidades industriales de comida. Megumi lo miraba con una mezcla de repulsión y admiración. De pronto paró y a vio fijamente. Tenía tanta comida en la boca que no podía hablar.  
  
--"De'fdes ufa esd'ña edo mjilla."—dijo, y partículas de comida salieron volando de su boca.  
  
--¿Perdón?  
  
Comenzó a acercarse. Megumi se hizo hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, hasta que estuvo contra el pánel de madera que tenía a sus espaldas. Seguía acercándose. Un poco más. Un poco más. La mesa era un obstáculo, así que él la rodeó, y siguió acercándose. Tenía la boca llena todavía. Había unos escasos diez centímetros entre sus caras. 


End file.
